1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shelf-mounted tubular swing away sign, particularly one which may be mounted on supermarket type panels conventionally designed to display product and pricing information.
2. The Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to attach visual displays to display counters using rigid clips. These rigid clips, however, are prone to breakage when an object hits into the visual display. The failure of the clips has several drawbacks. First, the display is no longer visible and is of little advertising value. Second, the resulting damage done to the clips and sign will require repair and unnecessary expense. Finally, a sign which has fallen to the floor creates a hazardous condition whereby customers may trip and injure themselves.
In addition, displays have been created which extend in a planar fashion perpendicularly from the display counter. This arrangement protrudes into the customers walking area and could pose a hazardous condition.